


of fire, of air

by nineornothing_ (ppmxxx)



Category: 9x9 | NINE BY NINE (BAND), TRINITY_TNT
Genre: my hands are cold, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/nineornothing_
Summary: porsche is firejames is air





	of fire, of air

**Author's Note:**

> my fictober challenge :)  


  * 🌪pov

porsche fucks like an fuming fire - hot, intense. but the heat from him doesnt hurt; no burn, only warmth. and james’ body melts under the heat.

  * 🔥pov

james kisses are soft like wind - light and free. it turns sche’s body boneless, weightless even. enough to carry him up into his high.

  * 🌪pov

porsche’s touch is a tickle of flame on james’ skin. desire dancing up and down, heating the bitter cold of his core. sche is fire, overbearing and consuming. leaving james aching, longing and coming back more.

  * 🔥pov

james’ touches are controlled but sche knows to drive it wild. a calm breeze changes to a raging storm when provoked. so sche does, grinding himself against the other’s thigh - far away from james’ reach but near enough to tease. “more..kiss me too..” he hears him whimper as tries to grind back and sche is more than happy to oblige.

  * 🌪pov

lips slam against james’ own - fiery and passionate - while porsche weaves his fingers unto his red hair.  his teeth bites his bottom lip and their tongues playing push and pull. want flares hot and sudden, orange flames spreading through sche’s body igniting james in the process. 

james also knows how to keep the fire alive and burning; he grabs sche’s neck and kisses him back until their lips are swollen,throats are full of incomprehensible words mangled by broken moans. intoxication from the kiss is instant, sends them into a heady trance. porsche rips his mouth away, james could hear himself whine. the younger leans in closer, “tell me first..” he feels his lips against his ear and his hot breath against his neck.

“im yours, yours only..” 

  * 🔥pov

porsche enjoys the thrill of seeing james underneath him. he can see clearly james’ flushed face, closed eyes , messy hair and reddened lips. he also likes james’ body; feeling his pliable skin, his muscles firm but soft under his fingertips and watching how his body writhe under his lips and shivers from a lick of tongue.

trailing down, he leaves few more kisses on james’ neck, down to his shoulders, to his chest. james moans, arching his body and guiding the motion of porsche’s mouth to go lower. his fingers starts to move, caressing, gently teasing, scratching james’ hip and thigh, creating red lines, marking him- that made james utter his name loudly. 

like the wind, james wraps himself around him,  porsche feels like flying but he let himself fall with every kisses and touches, falls until he memorise every inch of james’ skin and every curve of his body, falls as their bodies pressed close and no stopping skin touching skin, until there’s no room for them to breathe and he falls until there’s no air no fall through.

  * 🔥🌪

james breathing turns heavy as porsche takes him. all james could do is to cling helplessly to smooth sheets. sche’s control slipping quickly as he hit it deep, hard, again and again and again. the pace is lost and all that is left is desperate thrusting and arching and everything is hot that they can’t breathe for a second.  groans escape their throats at the end of each thrust, matched by the slap of skin making their bodies palpitate. the air is thick with desire and the release of fire between them completes the bliss.  james could feel sche inside him, thrumming and when he tells him to release he does, both of them ignites and they learn what it feels like to burn alive. 

they bask in the afterglow together, with sche fingers tracing patterns on james’ chest.

“what are you thinking?” james whispers softly.

“hmm..” 

james reaches up to cup his cheek and kisses him. sche sighs contently, james can feel his lips curling up into a small smile.

“just thinking how much i love you..” 

james laughs, “sap..” gathers sche in his arms and holds him close so they can feel their heartbeats that lulled them into sleep. 

their love is a wildfire.

fire is what porsche is 

and 

james is the air that fuels the it. 


End file.
